Frosty Bones
by VallyDream
Summary: "And the girl? She's Temperance Shade. Missing since the early 19' hundreds She disappeared with-out a trace. No one knew what happened to her. They assumed she died. Her brother went mad with grief, slaughter his whole family, killed himself and then said that she killed all of them in a suicide note that he wrote on the wall in his own blood" Darren/OC. T for Swearing from Bones.


***Cough sorry cough* I've been reading the _Darren Shan _books, The Vampire's Assistant and I really got into them. So, the hunk-o junk I give yo follows the _plot of the movie._ Got it?**

**Warnings(?): _Some swearing from Bones and Vampire shizzle. _It's a word.**

**I now present to you, my pathetic attempt for something.**

* * *

"Larten, finish your act quickly and let's leave this town early!" Madame Truska says as she rushes off stage. Her brown eyes are filled with fear and she looks over at me. I bite my lip and look over at Mr. Crepsley.

"What? I have someone here tonight."

"Please Madame Truska!" I whine.

"No Bones. Be quiet!" Her Italian accent rings out. I think it's Italian. I've never been good with accents. Let me introduce myself. My name is Bones Equinox Frost. I go by Bones. I'm almost two hundred years old. One hundred and ninety-three years of age. Cool right? Actually, let me just say something before you think I'm some old weirdo. I'm a vampire. I was changed when I was three, sad right? Who turns a three year old girl into a vampire? Whatever. My hair is... a very light blonde that I dyed with red streaks and my eyes are a bright green. They contrast with my paper white skin and my skinny figure.

I can hear Mr. Tall say, "Ready for more?" The crowd cheers and he says, "Welcome Larten Crepsley, Miss. Frost and Madame Octa.

Madame Truska intakes a sharp breath before saying, "Don't go on! I have a forebode."

Larten raises his eyebrows, "You always have a foreboding, beautiful." I start walking towards the stage as Latren follows. The crowd cheers, and I feel a smile breaking out on my face. My fangs poke past my blood red lips (no pun intended).

I feel my legs burst into a run (just like ones you see with the crappy Twilight vampires) as I follow Mr. Crepsley. More claps and cheers come out as we spring out. I look out into the crowd and I see the boy that Madame Truska had been looking at earlier. He's _... kinda cute._

He bows and I do a cute little curtsy. This is why I love skirts. Haha. Joke. "Thank-You ladies and gentle-men. I am so excited to be here in this anonymous small town ..." Crepsley goes on with his normal little speech. I zone out and look at the boy. Crepsley speech involves telling everyone that he is honored to be there.

"I have some other unfortunate news. I'd hope to preform my usual act but my spider, Madame Octa, seems to have escaped from her cage and is currently missing," I hide the smirk that had crossed my lips. This is all a hoax. The spider is hiding. Larten hands me is cloak and I drape it over my arm, "Use caution when retrieving my belongings from beneath your seats as she is very deadly. But not to worry! Tonight me and Miss. Frost will preform for you some startling illusions."

"First, a rabbit from a hat." I say smoothly. I remember how scared I was when I first did this. Now it's like a second skin for me. Mr. Crepsley removes his hat and a drum roll beginnings. Madame Octa jumps from the hat. Hell, what did you expect? Larten, who over the years, I have learned is a very talented actor, is **stunned **with **fear. **

"This is Madame Octa," he says as she makes he way up his arm. I quickly (and when I say quickly, I'm talking two seconds max) ditch Larten cloak in the back room and return wearing his hat. Hey. What can I say, I have a small _interest _for top hats, "Interesting fact. One bite from this spider means certain death." His eyes flicker over to me, showing a small smile hidden inside them, "But don't worry. As along as I stay calm, if I could just get my flute that usually-!" Madame Octa jumps and Mr. Crepsley tries to _slap her. _I jump from **fear **and throw Mr. Crepsley his hat. Dammit. I liked that hat.

The crowd goes nuts with some laughter as he tries to capture her under his hat, throwing her to the ground, Madame Octa sticks to his hand. People yell out advice has he tries to stand on her and throws his hat back to me. Most of them must be thinking _what a useless apprentice _or **why isn't she helping him**.

His steps and the spiders movement are joining up now into a tap dance. The lights flash blue and my eyes make contact with his.I watch as he starts to play the flute. The sound that comes out is creepy as Mr. Crepsley dances with the spider. _I sound so messed up right now. _Madame Octa travels up his leg and towards the flute.

My eyes are transfixed on the boy and his weird friend. I hear him say something about Larten's real name being Vur Horston, and that the weird kid saw him in one of his vampire books.

_"And the girl? She's Temperance Shade. Missing since the early 19' hundreds She disappeared with-out a trace. No one knew what happened to her. They assumed she died. Her brother went mad with grief, slaughter his whole family, killed himself and then said that she killed all of them in a suicide note that he wrote on the wall in his own blood"_

**Untrue. Harold was always mad. He saw what had happened to me and went mad with the guilt of me becoming a vampire. My family saw that I wasn't aging so I ran away. **

Vampire's have ultra-sensitive hearing. I'm not a creep... 'Kay?

Madame Octa lands on Darren's leg and the crowd screams. Hell, if I was him. I'd be running for the hills. If I wasn't a vampire, of course.

"May I have my spider back, please?" Crepsley says as he walks over to him. Taking back Octa, he laughs. "Now boys, vampire's don't exist. But if one did and he thought someone knew, he might smother them in there sleep."

Someone bursts in and yells, "That's it shows over."

I zip away into the darkness. _Crepsley & Octa. _I always vist him after the show. It's a good luck thing that I do. Just like wearing odd socks. Larten has already put Octa away and I laugh as I here Becca's complaining. As I get closer to the room, I hear the flute playing and Crespley behind me. I push the door open and perch on top of Mr. Crepsley coffin.

"So? This is what you've been doing with your life?" Gavner Purl asks.

"You didn't like Seattle."

"Well, I saw the spider bit coming."

"Bull-shit." I mutter. No one does.

"Everybody's a critic. Not easy to hold a audience's attention these days." Larten hands me a glass as I walk over to him and before saying, "To us and the charnus **(A/N: What the frick was that word. shot in the dark, sorry!) **guts." We all clink glasses and I smile through it.

"Did you see that finger nail moon tonight? First one in fifty years." I say, trying to make conversation.

"Yes." Shit, someone's out of it, "I noticed."

Larten looks down at me as he hears him say, "Look, Vincent's dead." I push myself from there conversation and walk over to get myself another glass of _red wine. _**Extra points if you can guess what it really is. **

"First Vincent, then her, then you then me!"

"Why Bones, then me, then you?" Larten says as he sits down. My green eyes peek out from my glass at the sound of my name.

"Well, because I'm the toughest and they'll save me for last. Look at Bones, she a little twig."

"Oh, of course." I can tell that Crepsley is insulted, "I forgot." Meow! Someone pissed.

"What about the Vampire Council? They must have something to say about Vincent?" I speak up. Not that I care about Vincent to much, I just like my blood inside my body.

"They say good riddance!" Gavner says, "They're a bunch of wimps now, Bones. They'll do anything to avoid a war with the Vampaneze.

..

"Tiny's back."

"Back from the other side?"

..

"Kill us some Vampaneze!"

"No, I'm sorry." Crepsley stands up and frowns, "I'm done fighting. I left that life for a reason."

The weird kid from the show (sadly not the cute one. No, he's hiding in the closest. _Don't look at me like that!) _bursts in like a freak and I twist his wrists behind his back.

"What do you want?"

"Let him go Bones!" Crepsley calls out. I frown and run back over to Crepsley and Gavner.

"I know who are you. And who she is. I know what you both are. Vur Horston and Temperance Shade."

I see a change of mind in Crepsley's eyes and I grab the weird kid by his neck. "Who sent you? The Apocalypses Monga? The Blood Barons?"

"No one sent me I just saw you guys one of my vampire books and there was a painting of him a some girl in like 1890 and it said that she broke up with him when she found out that he was a vampire." He stutters on vampire and Crepsley and me laugh.

"Did you hear that Bones? Missy broke up with me because I was a vampire. Funny, I always thought that was the only thing she liked about me. Let the kid go Boneys." **For the record, I hate the nickname **_**Boneys. **_**Call me it and you're fucken dead. **

"Now, are you mentally unfit? Didn't you hear me threaten you at the show?"

He grins, "I did." Kids these days. So.. weird. **Don't you even think about calling me a kid. I'm way older then you.**

"It was awesome." _What The Serious Fuck? _"You see. I want this. I want you to make me into a vampire. I mean- vampires, they don't take crap from any body. They live by there own set of rules."

"It's true. They do have there own rules. We wrote some of them."

Gavner points out that one of them is that children can't become vampires.

"But what about her? She's what? Sixteen? And she's a vampire."

"I was three when I became a vampire. And it was one the the reasons that these rules became about." My eyes begin to flair with anger. That another thing about me. My eyes glow when I get pissed off. And I'm 193. _Or as I age every ten for one, twenty two. _**No Taylor Swift music please.**

"Look look! Blood."

Larten sighs dramatically and says, "Blood! You see, blood!" Licking his lips before approaching him, Mr. Crepsley turns normal again, "Look kid, if you become a vampire you have to leave your friends and your family. It's deeply depressing trust me."

"Get out!" I hiss. Crespley turns away and then the kid speaks. "I haven't seen my dad in years, my mom is drunk all the time. I absolutely hate my life." **Please. Try being undead and watching everyone that you care about fade away while you stuck here all undead and shit.**

* * *

**Well? Review me if you think that I should get off my butt and do more. :) Peeeace!**


End file.
